


9 Lives

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat proves that cats do indeed have 9 lives.





	9 Lives

Emma’s heart pounded in her chest and her breathing quickened as she watched Killian jump from the first floor window of their Storybooke home down onto the grass in the garden. She knew that he’d be fine jumping from a height, that his cat body was built for jumping, but she struggled to swallow down the fear that had built within her. He was so small in his cat form and she knew how fragile his paws and tail were, so it always worried her when he did risky things.

Killian landed gracefully on his four paws and padded through the grass to where Emma was sat on the picnic blanket in the sun. He frowned when he saw the concern on her face and immediately wondered what had upset her. He climbed onto her lap and meowed at her, his blue eyes fixed on her.

“That was an impressive jump, Killy Cat.“ she said, stroking him gently as she tried to calm her panic.

He meowed again, studying her worried face as he leaned into her touch.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.“ she assured softly, “I just worry about you.“

Killian huffed, hating that he’d worried his Swan. He sat down on her lap and leaned against her, vowing in his mind to be more careful in his cat form.

 

\---

 

“No!“ Emma screamed as she watched her beloved cat husband get thrown aside with magic as the latest foe advanced on the palace in the Enchanted Forest. She knew she was supposed to be fighting back, to be using her magic, but her eyes automatically followed Killian as he was thrown through the air and slammed into a tree.

“Emma!“ Regina yelled as she struggled to hold back the magical attacks alone, “A little help would be good!“

Emma tried to focus on her task. She raised her hands and tried to push her magic outwards, but it wouldn’t work. She was too distracted with worry for her true love to use her magic successfully.

Zelena ran forward and pushed her in Killian’s direction, “Go!“ she urged, taking her place beside Regina and letting her magic flow freely.

Emma transported herself to Killian and kneeled beside him, gently touching his small furry body to see where he was hurt. As their surroundings became more dangerous, she lifted him into her arms and cradled him to her chest, transporting them back to their quarters in the palace.

“Killian?“ she called softly, shaking him to get a response from him, “Killian, please, wake up!“

Killian slowly lifted his furry head and Emma let out a sob of relief, finally able to push her magic outwards and heal him. She closed her eyes and continued to let her magic flow over him until she was sure that he was well again.

“Emma, love, you can stop.“ he said gently, reaching out and taking her hands in his hand and hook despite the white, glowing magic that flowed between them, “You did it, Swan.“

Emma opened her eyes and took control of her magic again, pushing it back down inside of her. She grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him and holding onto him.

“I’m alright, love.“ he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, “Your magic was so strong that it removed the spell too.“

“No more attending battles it cat form.“ she said, glancing out of the window and watching as Zelena and Regina put a stop to the threat, “I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt and I couldn’t save you.“

“You know exactly what you’d do.“ he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers, “You’d come and fetch me from the Underworld.“

“I would.“ she agreed with a laugh that was more of a sob, “I thought I’d lost you.“

“You know me, Swan, I’m a survivor.“ Killian replied with a smile, “I’ve got nine lives in all of my forms.“


End file.
